Conviction
Synopsis Prologue As the scene pans over bloody footprints and the foot of Rika, Shion talks as a scared Shion on the phone with Keiichi. She asks if it is true that Kimiyoshi is missing. Keiichi confirms this. As Shion wipes blood from her hands, she confesses to Keiichi that the day before she told Kimiyoshi about entering the Saiguden. While she plays hysterically blaming herself for Kimiyoshi's disappearance, then claiming all close to her die, she really suppresses her laughter at her acting. Keiichi quickly confesses that he told Rika. First Half Rena calls out to Satoko and Rika as she runs towards the home they share with Shion impersonating Mion, and Keiichi following. Rena bangs on the metal security doors to no avail. Keiichi suggests they might try the second floor windows. Shion brings over a ladder. As Keiichi climbs it, Shion holds it for him. Rena runs to check the main house. Alone with him, Shion explains to Keiichi that the main house of the Furude family has been left alone since Rika's Parents died. She then reveals that Satoko's parents fell off of a cliff "due to Oyashiro-sama's curse," then Satoshi disappeared. Since that time, she explains, Rika and Satoko have lived together. Inwardly, Shion recalls that Rika and Satoko are "best friends." She wonders if the reason Satoko has not been cursed is because of "Furude Rika's power?" Keiichi interrupts her thinking by remarking that life must have been tough for Rika and Satoko. Shion flatly responds, "she's cursed." She then descends into anger as she starts shaking the ladder while denouncing Satoko as the only Hōjō "forgiven" by Oyashiro-sama. As Keiichi yells for Mion to calm down, Rena arrives with various villagers, including Kimiyoshi Kiichirō's Son, and a key to the home. Shion forces herself to calm down as she notes that Rika, the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, is already dead. Therefore, she concludes to herself, in Hinamizawa, "there is no one who can curse others." While the villagers search, Keiichi walks to the observation point exhausted. The villagers then call to Shion as "Mion-chan" to announce that they could not find anything and will need to try again in the morning when there is light. She thanks him and notes that village women are making pork stew in the assembly room. One of the villagers asks who was the first person to realize that Rika went missing. Shion quickly claims it was Keiichi who "had a weird feeling." A number of them find this suspicious. Shion inwardly smiles knowing that she has thrown Keiichi under suspicion. Ōishi interrupts them to compliment the smell of the stew. Shion stares at him, while he appears to stare back with a satisfied smile. She quickly inwardly concludes that he is already suspicious of her but laughs and asks herself "who cares?" In her cell, Mion stirs as Shion dramatically opens the door to the cells. She then walks to a cross where she has tied Satoko. Satoko immediately calls Shion a "murderer." Shion asks if Kimiyoshi finally died. A quick cut to the right of Satoko shows that he had, indeed, died. Satoko shudders, and Shion remarks that Satoko must have watched him die. Satoko denounced her for harming others, including Rika. Satoko asks what Shion will do to her, but Shion does not answer which only increases her fear. Finally, Shion quietly announces that she will kill her. From her cell, Mion pleads to Shion that she not kill Satoko. Shion giggles and asks why Mion pleads for Satoko when she did not for Satoshi. Shion immediately plunges a knife into Satoko's arm. As Satoko screams, Mion begs Shion to forgive Satoko: "I don't care what happens to me, so forgive Satoko." Shion reminds that she was "screaming like you that time," and such screams will not change anything. Mion screams for her to stop, Satoko screams in pain, but Shion continues to torture Satoko. She stops for a moment, then suggests to Mion that if she says, "I'm sorry," (ごめんなさい・''gomennasai'') a thousand times, she will let Satoko go. Mion starts repeating it as Shion repeatedly stabs Satoko's extremities while ridiculing her cries: "Will your Nii-Nii come to save you if you cry?" Satoko starts to loose consciousness. Shion slaps her face. She demands to know if Satoko understand her fault: "How much you ran Satoshi-kun down?" Satoko pathetically cries, "Nii-Nii." Shion ridicules her further for simply calling to her brother without ever thinking of the burden this placed on him. Satoko ceases screaming for a moment, and Shion demands to know why she resists screaming when it makes her happy. Satoko responds that she thought that as well. ]Shion looks surprised, and Satoko explains that what she meant was that she thought her brother disappeared because she burdened him. She confesses that she was "spoiled." Shion stares stunned. She finally replies that Satoko's response "was a little unnexpected." Satoko insists that her brother will come back, and when he does, "I'll show him how much I've matured." Shion laughs: "Wouldn't it be nice if he came back?" Satoko insists that he will. She will apologize to him for relying on him. She will no longer simply cry for him. She will stand on her own. As Satoko promises all of this, her expression deteriorates into the truly horrific. She finally replies: "Don't think you're tough, you brat!" Satoko invites Shion to keep stabbing her if it entertains her, "but I won't cry!" Shion starts stabbing her other arm repeatedly as she screams with each strike. True to her word, Satoko does not scream, but she asks, "Nii-Nii, are you watching?" She insists, to "Nii-Nii," that she will not cry. Shion loses all control and stabs her centrally causing Mion to screams in shock and horror. Satoko hangs dead, and Shion drops her knife. Excited, she screams, "Satoshi-kun, I've been waiting for you!" but then recalls her promise to Satoshi that she would look after Satoko. Horrified, she looks at Mion crying, Kimiyoshi hanging dead, then Satoko dead as she cries. She also loses control of her bladder, a screenshot of which When They Cry Wiki will not post. Shion then screams insanely and declares that Satoshi would never return to a person like her. As Mion also cries, Shion suddenly begins to laugh in her patented maniacal fashion. She accepts that she has "become a demon” as she laughs even louder. Second Half Over a view outside the Sonozaki home, Shion narrates that Keiichi discovered that she committed all of the crimes and came to the Sonozaki home the next day. ]]Rena and Keiichi sit across from her. Shion laughs over the presence of a "super sleuth." She stands and walks to the door that opens to the estate grounds. Keiichi continues that the police are already suspicious. Shion replies that she will not make excuses since "a demon resides" within her. Rena suggests that she turn herself in, and they will not abandon her. Shion ignores this and asks them if they will listen to her "one last selfish wish." She asks that Rena leave her and Keiichi alone for thirty minutes. As Shion and Keiichi walk the grounds, Shion blushes and asks if she can hold Keiichi's arm. He blushes as well as he agrees. She tells him that it seems that Shion liked him as well. She narrates that should could not longer tell if she was Shion or Mion any more. "Only the word 'demon' appeared in my mind." She asks him to come with her to witness all of her crimes, though they may horrify him. He insists that nothing will change the fact that, "Sonozaki Mion is my best friend," as he pats her on the head. Too herself, she yells, "Fool! That didn't look cool at all!" as she looks downward. She continues that since she is a "demon" she cannot understand what people feel anymore: "but I think I understand a little of why she liked you." Inside the Sonozaki bunker, the two pass the cells. Suddenly, Mion calls out to Keiichi. He runs to her calling her "Shion." She is excited to see him, but the moment the real Shion appears behind him, she scurries back screaming. As he promises that everything will be okay, he turns just in time for Shion to deliver her rebuttal with a large rock. Keiichi comes to strapped on the large table. Shion promises that she will kill her sister after she hears the screams of all of those she has condemned. He demands to know who she is; surprised she responds that she is "Sonozaki Mion, obviously." Keiichi responds that she cannot possibly be Mion. Inwardly, Shion wonders if Keiichi discovered who she really is. He calls her a "demon," and he demands that it return his "best friend," Mion. Shion licks a long nail. She then places it over his distal interphalangeal joint of his fifth digit and laughs. Keiichi seems to interpret that Mion is fighting this "demon," and he encourages Mion to keep fighting. Shion informs him that she has had a demon within her for a long time. She has suppressed it with reasoning, and Shion felt that it may have gone away. As tears fall from her eyes, she recalls Satoshi patting her on her head the first time. She reveals that her demon was awakened by "one small thing": him. The scene flashes back to Mion confessing to her that Keiichi did not give her the doll. "Mion cried and confessed her feelings," she explains to Keiichi. "As I heard her speak, I started to remember Satoshi-kun." "If you had given that doll to Mion, then everything might not have screwed up." Keiichi is understandably stunned at this revelation. As the nail stands poised over Keiichi's pinky, Shion confesses that when she tortured the others she did not hesitate a bit, "but. . . ." Keiichi offers her to torture him if it will calm down the "demon" within her. She raises her hammer and genially asks, "really?" Keiichi replies that the pain he will suffer is nothing like what she--"Mion"--is suffering. He then asks the "demon," in exchange, that he promise two things: that it forgive Shion and it give its body back to Mion. Looking disappointed, Shion withdraws the nail for a moment: "Your not even thinking about begging for your life?" Keiichi smiles and adds that his third condition is that the "demon" not kill him. Shion comes close to him and reminds him that he said "two" conditions initially. She confesses that she probably will not keep her promises, "since I'm a demon." As she places her hand on Keiichi's face, she continues, "but I don't mind granting just your third wish." She claims that it is "impossible now," to give her body back to "Mion." Keiichi protests as there is a sudden sound of hammering. Shion asks if he can hear the sound. She concludes that since he never came back, Rena called Ōishi. She brings her head down next to his and apologizes "for desecrating Mion." Keiichi insists he promised that no matter what happened, the Mion within him will not change. Tears flow from Shion's eyes. She raises her head and orders him to forget that promise. She warns him that even if he sees her after this day, he must not come near her: "It'll just be the demon that possessed my corpse." She pulls out her taser and shocks Keiichi. Shion then opens the door to Mion's cell. As Mion shivers and cries in fear, Shion assures her that Keiichi is merely "out cold," and the police will come soon to rescue her. Crying, Mion thanks her. Shion continues that Mion still has "things to do," and she plans to escape as she starts to remove her clothes. At the edge of the well, Shion, now dressed in Mion's undergarments, stands and demands that Mion hurry. Mion approaches dressed in the formal clothes Shion wore. Shion places the taser against Mion's belly and orders her to "go down there and apologize to Satoshi-kun." Mion protests that Satoshi is not actually at the bottom of the well. Shion reminds her that Mion claimed he was. Mion claims that she also like Satoshi, so she confronted their grandmother, "I even thought about choking her to death." Over a flashback view of Oryō looking kindly, Mion reveals that she claimed the Sonozaki family had nothing to do with Satoshi's disappearance. Shion calls this a "lie," but Mion protests that she does not think Oryō lied: "She even allowed your relationship with Satoshi-kun!" Shion looks at Mion with utter shock as Mion explains that since Shion tore her nails, "she said she'd forgive and forget it all." Shion repeatedly calls Mion a liar, then demands to know who "erased" Satoshi. Mion confesses that she does not know. Shion continues to remind that the curse happens because someone carries out the Sonozaki family "suggestions." Mion insists that Oryō researched this, but could not find who did it: "There's no one in the village who does such things!" This revelation greatly disturbs Shion since, as she confesses to Mion, that means all those she has "killed for revenge"; she does not complete the thought. Instead, she starts laughing hysterically. She accuses Mion of trying to "reverse" her revenge plan. When Mion protests, Shion angrily claims that if Mion is innocent, she can greet Satoshi in heaven. She fires her taser, and Mion falls into the well. After a second or two, the sound of her body hitting the bottom is heard. Shion falls to her knees. As in Watanagashi-hen, police vehicles are at the now opened doors to the bunker. Ōishi claims that the suspect has fled, as paramedics remove who everyone thinks is Mion on a stretcher. Keiichi is also carried out, with Rena accompanying him. In her apartment, the Voice of Shion screams "Die!" as Shion, dressed in Mion's casual clothes, rises from the floor. This Voice scolds the frightened Shion: .]]"You plan to live after doing all that?!" She imagines hands reaching out from behind her. She hears pounding on her door as the Voice repeatedly demands that she die. She opens her window, then carefully climbs from her balcony over to the balcony of the apartment next to hers. She then makes her way down the stairs as she laughs. She meets Keiichi outside his home. As in Watanagashi-hen, Keiichi forgets her previous warning, Shion confesses that she can no longer control herself, laughs hysterically, and stabs him in the belly. She proclaims she "did it in time," and asks for Satoshi to praise her. She rushes back up the stairs of her apartment, telling herself to "Hurry! It's all over!" She reaches the balcony of the adjacent apartment, but as she crosses to her, her shirt catches on something, possibly a nail, and she slips and falls. As she falls, she apologizes to Satoshi for failing to keep her promise. She watches the full Moon, and apologizes to "everyone." She sees Satoshi's smiling face in the Moon as she keeps apologizing to everyone. With tears in her eyes, she smiles: "This time, I won't make the mistake. For sure." She falls but reaches out to Satoshi just as hits the pavement. Post-End Titles The Adult voice of Rika explains: *"What catches you is the afterimage of the past. What invites you is the false image from the future. What is there is another joke." after introducing the next episode and arc, she asks over the smiling face of Mamiya Rina *"Can you believe it? Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika (deceased) *Sonozaki Shion *Maebara Keiichi *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Ryūgū Rena *Hōjō Satoko *Mr. and Mrs. Furude (mentioned and flashback) *Satoko and Satoshi's Parents (mentioned) *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned and flashbacks) *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō's Son *Various Unnamed Villagers *Ōishi Kuraudo *Various police officers *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned and flashback) *Mamiya Rina (flashforward) Referbacks and Forwards *Keiichi "confessed" that he, Shion, Takano, and Jirō entered the Saiguden in Lies of Watanagashi-hen. How Rika already knows this becomes clear in later arcs. *It was Shion who shook the ladder in Lies of Watanagashi-hen. *How long Rika has been dead. *Shion opening the door to the Sonozaki cells recalls Takano's opening of the doors to the Saiguden. *Shion reminds Mion of how she ignored her screams when she was forced to "take responsibility" and lose her fingernails. *Shion's "promise" to Mion resembles the one Hōjō Teppei made to Satoko in Apology of Tatarigoroshi-hen, though Shion only demands 1,000 apologies rather than 5,000. *Acting as Mion, Shion promised to look after Satoko in Settlement of Meakashi-hen. *Shion's meeting with Keiichi and Rena and the subsequent events, were depicted in Wish of Watanagashi-hen. *Shion repeatedly saying she is "sorry," then promising that she will not make the mistake "this time." *How Shion ends up on the lot at the end of Watanagashi-hen. **No word on how she ends up under Keiichi's hospital bed. Memorable Moments *Shion's treatment of Satoko only to remember the promise she made. *Satoko shows moments of maturity beyond other characters. In this case, she show insight into her own character and mistakes that the others do not. *Shion apologizing for desecrating Mion. *Mion claiming that Oryō allowed Shion to have a relationship with Satoshi as well as her repeated claims that Oryō and the rest of the Sonozaki had nothing to do with Satoshi's disappearance. **She even claims that her grandmother investigated the matter. Quotes *"Calm down. Furude Rika is already dead. The reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama is dead." - Shion *"What's wrong? Crying out makes me happy, so you resist screaming?" - Shion **"Yes. I thought so too." - Satoko *"If stabbing me entertains you, then stab until you're satisfied!" - Satoko to Shion *"I had forgotten Satoshi-kun's last and only wish!" - Shion *"It seems Shion also liked you." - Shion to Mion *"Kei-chan, do you plan to drown me in tears of laughter?" - Shion Gallery Sadoko Your Savior.png Shion Stunned by Satoko's Insight.png|Satoko's insight into her own failings stuns Shion Satoko Dead.gif Shion Becomes a Demon.png|''When They Cry Wikia'' admits it has a good health plan. Apologize Mion.png Shion's Regret.png ou" Category:Episodes Category:Meakashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime